


Don't Touch My Boyfriend

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: “Bullied.. not really,” Jihoon pushes the door open with a hand. “Just some bitches asking me to back off my own boyfriend. Not so politely.”





	Don't Touch My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title, I know  
> I suck at title but whatever

Jihoon lets a scowl take over her face as she is pushed against the locker. “The heck is your problem?” She spats.

“Oh you sure know what the hell is my problem.” The other retorts, face inching closer to hers.

“What? My boyfriend?” Jihoon asks, tone triumphant and it irks the other party.

“Damn yes.”

“Bitch, we're official already for 3 months or so. What can you do against that?”

“Well maybe first I can show him how ugly you are actually.”

Jihoon rolls her eyes, “Sorry to disappoint you, but you are aware that we’ve known each other practically forever right? Fuck off.” She says one last time, gathering her strength to push her opponent off and stomp away; the sound of her heels against the floor filled with triumph and a little bit of arrogance. Typical Jihoon.

 

She slams the door to her studio and sits herself down on the chair, arms crossed.

“The fuck is everyone’s problem.”

As you can guess, this is not an unusual occurrence. Having the school’s sweetheart slash basketball team captain as her boyfriend sure isn't an easy thing, Jihoon has figured before she said yes to the older’s confession.

“Can't they understand that they can do nothing after we've made it official?” She grumbles and turn on her computer, headphone placed around her neck.

Before dating, there are already many who cornered her for being too close with ‘Choi Seungcheol’. Then, Jihoon has no power. Her only defense was they're just close friends since diaper, fuck off. But now that she is officially in relationship with Seungcheol, instead of decreasing, the girls going after her seems to have increased instead.

 

It's not long after that Jihoon feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to find that same gentle eyes looking down at her. A smile graces her lips as she mutters a small, “Hey.”

“Hello to you too, princess.”

 

* * *

 

It's a week later that Jihoon finds herself in the same situation. Back on the locker as 4 girls surround her.

“Again?” She asks to a familiar face from a week ago. “What? Can't handle me alone you decided to gang up on me?”

“Shut up,” The person demands, hand cupping her cheeks roughly.

“Ow, not very graceful are you?” She smirks, letting a surprised gasps when a palm make contact with her left cheek. She hisses low and glares at whoever dared to do that to her.

“Little fucker. Seriously can you all just drop this already? Fucking accept that you, don’t have what it takes for Seungcheol to like you.” She sighs in exasperation, getting tired of this shit. She slaps away the hand trying to touch her and grabs her by the collar.

“You want Seungcheol to like you?” She says to her as the other 3 backs away, startled as Jihoon turns the table on them. Jihoon cups the girl’s face the same way she did to Jihoon just minutes ago. “Huh?”

“Fuck off, Lee Jihoon.” She spits and Jihoon tightens the grip on her jaw, daring her to talk back before she carefully spells, “You, fuck off my boyfriend.”

Just as she raises a hand to push Jihoon away, the girl beat her and grabs onto her moving hand. “I'm letting you off for that one slap but do it again and I won't be as kind.”

She ignores her words and push Jihoon with her strength, sending her staggering some steps backward. “Don't tell me I didn't warn you,” Jihoon growls, lunging and tripping her down to the ground as she sits on her stomach. “Do you know that being Seungcheol’s girlfriend means you’ll get taekwondo lessons from him? To protect yourself from other guys or bitches,  he said.”

 

“What are you guys doing! Help me!” She screeches as Jihoon pulls on her hair.

“Now, now. You don't want bruises on your face right?” Jihoon muses, smiling as she rolls her long hair along her arms. “Move and these might be off your head the next second.” Jihoon’s voice drop low until it's a mere whisper. “Same goes to your friends over there.”

She still have the nerve to glare at Jihoon but she is not wavering as well. Gosh, there's no one in the world that can beat Jihoon in glaring.

“You..” The petite girl starts.

 

“I know you have been drooling over Cheol since what the start of college. But sorry to tell you, Seungcheol doesn't like whiny, bitchy girl like your kind. He doesn't like those way too girly girl who loves shopping and acting all cute and pretty on the outside but is actually a wrench-”

“So are you telling me that YOU, the good for nothing bitch who can't even give him attention properly, is his ideal type?” She winces when Jihoon pulls harder.

“Good for nothing, huh,” Jihoon chuckles. “But yeah maybe if you want Cheol’s attention why don't you start by being a ‘good for nothing’ like me?” She laughs and for the corner of her eyes she could see a figure approaching them and Jihoon gives the guy a look that says Don’t interfere.

“But.. that good for nothing has to be the uni’s so called untouchable ice princess and music prodigy who plays all kind of instruments and sing perfectly.” She continues again- Jihoon will never say something like that usually but situation sometimes call for a drastic measure- with a smirk and gets off, pulling the girl up to her feet also - by her head - because Jihoon is that kind of sadist before she let go completely.

“This is your last warning. Stop bothering us or me and if you as much lay a finger on strand of his hair, you might need a lot more makeup on your pretty face later.” Jihoon says way too cheerfully before grabbing her purse that has fallen to the ground. “Oh and lastly,” Jihoon turns the girl to face her properly and raise a hand.

Second later, a loud smack resounds through the empty corridor. “Payback. I don't like people slapping me around, after all.” She smiles and skip off to Seungcheol who is stunned, watching them with his jaw slack.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell, Ji?”

“Shut up. She started it first,” Jihoon waves it off and walk to the direction of the music room as the earlier event has drained her energy. She is that kind of lethargic, shut in bitch.

“What were you guys doing? Were you bullied? Seungcheol asks, concerned as he put an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Bullied.. not really,” Jihoon pushes the door open with a hand. “Just some bitches asking me to back off my own boyfriend. Not so politely.”

“Pardon?”

“That bitch still want you, Cheol  and she have been bothering me since you asked me out, I swear. If she doesn't stop after this, it won't end pretty.” Jihoon sits in front of the piano, Seungcheol on her side, snuggling to her hair.

“I'm sorry I made you go through this.”

“Fuck off, Cheol. It's not your fault you're popular.”

Seungcheol shrugs, “Play for me.”

Jihoon hums in agreement as she warms her fingers up. “What would you like?”

“Simple?”

“Okay.”

“Sing for me too.”

“You have too many demands,” Jihoon playfully rolls her eyes and look up to Seungcheol who's grinning down at her sheepishly. She smiles and leans up to capture his lips in a short kiss.

“But you're lucky I like you.”

“I know.”

 

And Jihoon begins pressing the key down with her delicate fingers. Soft melodies and her soft voice filled Seungcheol’s whole being as he hold her close.

“I won't give you up for other girls.”

Jihoon smiles softly at that, more lyrics come out her pretty lips as she listen to what Seungcheol have to say.

“I swear no one will be bothering you anymore.”

 

_Baby’s called my happiness yeah_   
_Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE_   
_I want it SIMPLE_

 

“I love you, Ji.”

She stops playing and look at her boyfriend with her trademark, dimpled smiles. “Love you too.”

And the song resumes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't even know what is this  
> I just feel the urge to write so I did and it resulted in this 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy your stay here (or at least do not regret coming here)  
> If you want to hit me up, my twitter is : @pileofsebong and @mfyg030993


End file.
